Flash Flood
by TheMidnightEffect
Summary: The Covenant brought the war to Earth. But there's something else besides the Covenant in Voi...
1. First Encounter

"There's nothing worse than becoming one of them…"

Sergeant Jacob Altman, 167th UNSC Marine Regiment. We were on Earth, doing an important mission. It had to be important if the Master Chief was involved. His mission was to destroy Covenant Anti-Air, Ours, was to Defend and secure the town of Voi. Hours after we secured Voi, a Covenant Cruiser crashed right into it…

I was with one other Marine. "What was that?" He asked. "It was a Covenant Cruiser, crashed right into Voi." I replied.

"Why would it-" He was cut off, by the most horrible sound ever. It was definitely NOT human, and I've never heard any Covenant make a noise like that. It seemed like a distorted scream. I clutched my Assault Rifle tightly in my hands. I was afraid for my life. Then I saw something moving in the corner of my eye. I looked and saw these, things, scuttling along the street. My first response? Shoot. I shot at them, the sound of my gun echoing across the town. It only took one bullet to kill each one, causing them to blow up, parts of them scattering around. There weren't even that many of them. I had only 12 bullets left in my gun, so I reloaded, letting the old clip clatter to the ground…


	2. Marines, HooRah!

When I finished reloading, I turned to face the other Marine. He was in bad shape; his face was pale, he was shaking, and the look on his face showed that he was in pure terror. I wouldn't blame him, those things looked creepy. And he was just a Private. "Private," I said. "Y-Yes sir?" he stammered.

"Get out of here. Go, escape." I pointed towards the Tsavo Highway and said, "Use my Warthog, kid."

"But sir,"

"That's an order!"

He ran to the Warthog, which was just outside of Voi's main gate, and drove off, the lights of the Warthog fading in the distance. "Good luck, Private." I said to myself. I heard several gunshots ringing in the distance, some of them sounded close, so I readied my Assault Rifle, and headed deeper into Voi…

As I was moving through the streets, I turned on my comm, and I heard various chatter, such as: "What are these things?" "They're everywhere!" "What is that thing doing to the Captain?" It was mostly Marine squads, but then I heard an Elite; "We must not let the Flood get out of control!" The Flood. That's what those things are called. Even the name struck terror in me, but it didn't last. I went around the corner and I saw Marines shooting at something, probably Flood. I joined up with them and started shooting in the same direction as they were; at a massive group of Flood. With all of our combined firepower, the Marines and I quickly killed the wave of Flood. _How could these get out of control? They're just annoying little bugs, at best. _I thought. After that, I saw how dangerous the Flood really was…


	3. The Horror

There was another Marine in front of me, then, a Flood jumped on him. He was screaming, "Get it off me! Oh God! AAAAHH!" I was too shocked to do anything. The Flood went inside of the Marine's chest, and when it did, he started gasping for air. Something was happening to him; His head and his left arm were twitching uncontrollably, then it looked like something was growing on him; his arm was enveloped in a mass of a fleshy substance, with two insect-looking fingers, his head was covered in the same stuff, but it looked like there was a Flood where his head should be. Then I realized that he was getting infected by the Flood. I was horrified at the sight of him being infected. So I killed him, causing him to explode like the little Flood, with his body parts flying everywhere. But scarily enough, there was no blood. After there was silence, I turned and faced the Marine squad that was with me, "Marines, this is worse than I thought. Get out of Voi, I'll go look for survivors." The Marines saluted me, and then they turned and headed for the main gate.

I headed towards the center of Voi, killing Flood along the way; Infected Brutes, Marines, and even Elites. I felt like a Spartan, like nothing could stop me, until I got to the Traxus Heavy Industries Warehouse…


	4. Signing out

I was about to head through a door, when I felt something jump onto my back. "No! Get it off! Help me!" I felt something inside of me, something that was trying to take over my body. I felt helpless. My life flashed before my eyes, as the transformation began. I was screaming as I was battling for control. It was no use, this thing was too strong. I felt myself losing control, but I could still see…

I watched the doors open, and I saw the Master Chief. In a brief second, before the Flood fully corrupted me, He fired his gun, and I was free…

_This was my first story that I've finished, so I hope you guys liked it._

_If you've played Halo 3's Floodgate Mission, you know about the Marine behind this one door, and when you open it, he gets infected by the Flood. This is supposed to be that Marine._


End file.
